Crazy
by BloodBathBabe
Summary: Blood, Rusty and Shadow didn't know what they were getting them selves into when they started to play Fnaf but soon after they started Rusty made a mistake. One that could cost them their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Today has been crapola. hope you like it. Disclaimers: i own nothing except the storyline and myself.**_

 _Pain._ That was the first thing Blood felt. Second was _confusion_. _'What the fuck am i doing here?'_ she thought. She then took in her surroundings. She was in a dark room. She heard muffled groans and a annoyed murmmer that sounded like "Gerrof me Rusty!" that was her friend Shadow obviously getting crushed by her other friend, Rusty. Shadow was 6ft tall with bright purple hair and blue eyes, she wore black leather trousers and boots with a black top that said 'Undertale Rocks!'. Rusty was 6ft 2" and had very deep brown hair that was practically black and she had a crimson top that said 'Sans-wich!' on it and black ankle length boots with a short black skirt. She had chocolate brown eyes. They both looked around and then looked at their friend. Rusty asked "Where the hell are we?" _'Good flipping question Rust. Hmmm... God damn it! I know where we are.'_ "We are at Freddy Fazbears Pizza... In Five nights at Freddies. Crud!"

 _'We will probably have to survive 5 nights here. I only like Foxy. The others creep me out.'_ "Let's go to the security office. It is currently.." Blood checked her watch "11:56pm so let's go." The left the backroom. Blood was wearing a crimson dress with a singular black strap and Black high heeled boots putting her at 6ft 3". They all had weapons hidden on their person. Blood had a knife and a few mini-guns hidden in her boots, Rusty had a machine gun and a few throwing knives and Shadow had an axe and a mallet , a HUGE mallet. Shadow didn't talk much because when she did she was often spouting quotes or crazy shit. They continued on...

 **~END CHAPTER~**

Hey did you enjoy it please let me know so i can continue or quit.

TODAYS QUOTE FROM SHADOW IS..."They say we're crazy, they say we're ill."

Rusty-HEY! I only said one thing

Blood-Yeah well I make clearly no sense what so ever.

Shadow-...

Author- SHUDDUP! Rusty i'm sorry. Blood be quite. Shadow please stop with the dot dot dots. Thank you.

Shadow/Rusty/Blood-Hmph!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo peps! This chapter is based on a song called 'Another 5 Nights'**

 **thx for the support. All rights go to the writer of the song.**

~In the office~

Rusty danced in as Shadow shuffled in after her. Blood was last and sat in the chair as her friends grabbed two more. Blood said to Rusty "Rust your on the right door." she turned to Shadow "Shade your on the left door. I'll take care of moniters" They heard singing. It went like:

 _Ha! Ha! Ha! Haaa!_

 _It's time, my friends, to rise, again!_

 _Your first night on the job_

 _Not sure you wanna punch in!_

 _Because when you're on the clock_

 _You know I'm up to something!_

 _I'm sure you've heard disturbing rumors_

 _How things in the night going go bumpin'!_

 _30 years have passed and it's amazing that_

 _I still continue to function!-_

 _Those first 5 nights were such a bore!_

 _Just wait for what I've got in store!_

 _Nowhere to hide, can't shut the doors!_

 _Am I machine?Or something more?!_

 _There must be more to my rotten core!_

 _Than a walkin', talkin', robotic corpse!_

 _Better check the time_

 _That's what the clock is for!_

 _You never should of picked this job of course!_

 _Look at the bright side!_

 _You will not get bored_

 _You're the next victim that I'm coming for!_

 _It won't cost your job!_

 _But it'll cost you more!_

 _Tomorrow they'll wipe your guts off the floor!_

 _You've spent so many nights!_

 _But here's another 5!_

 _You've come to realize,_

 _Evil doesn't die!_

 _I know you're frightened by,_

 _The thought of what's inside!_

 _Hiding behind my lifeless eyes.._

 _Enjoy these 5 long nights_

 _Kick back and grab a slice_

 _If you get killed on the job_

 _We will not cover your loss_

 _So while you're here,_

 _Try not to die!_

 _Fazbear Fright, it's the horror attraction!_

 _And systems go and I'm ready for action!_

 _This is our brand new show!_

 _And you're sitting in the front row!_

 _5 nights never went by so slow.._

 _Power core is activated!_

 _It's potent evil that you've awakened!_

 _Every sin I've committed reflects in my death_

 _Left to decay, can you smell me yet?!_

 _Take great care of the air supply!_

 _Beware nightmares, they come to life!_

 _Don't let your cameras go offline dude!_

 _You'd better find me before I find you!_

 _You'll wish you were never hired!_

 _It's a long shift,_

 _But you wont get tired!_

 _After tonight, you might just retire!_

 _Then try to find a simple 9 or 5 or_

 _Anything that's not an overnight-survivor!_

 _Last thing in your mind is getting fired_

 _Ashes to ashes_

 _Dust to dust_

 _You're gonna burn with the rest of us!_

 _You've spent so many nights!_

 _But here's another 5!_

 _You've come to realize,_

 _Evil doesn't die!_

 _I know you're frightened by,_

 _The thought of what's inside!_

 _Hiding behind my lifeless eyes.._

 _Enjoy these 5 long nights_

 _Kick back and grab a slice_

 _If you get killed on the job!_

 _We will not cover your loss!_

 _So while you're here,_

 _Try not to die!=_

 _6 o'clock is right around the bend._

 _5 Nights at Freddy's coming to an end._

 _Let's reminisce all the time that we spend_

 _Why would you leave when you can relive it again and again?- (Ahhh!)_

 _Is this job even worth a thing_

 _After tonight I might not work again!_

 _It's a brand new gig_

 _I gotta learn again!_

 _Spring Trap? Who's that?!_

 _Never heard of him!_

 _Tell me what the heck is a "Purple Man"?!_

 _I'm dripping sweat!_

 _Turn up the fan!_

 _I hate this place!_

 _We should burn it man!_

 _Or maybe a raise?_

 _Cuz' I think I've earned it man!_

 _~You didn't know what you were getting into!_

 _You're never alone because I'm in here with you!_

 _Your audio is having an issue!_

 _I'm a killing machine,_

 _Now I'm coming to get you!_

 _This situation is as bad as can be!_

 _Don't ask my name_

 _Cuz' you know that* -It's me!-_

 _You've spent so many nights!_

 _But here's another 5!_

 _You've come to realize,_

 _Evil doesn't die!_

 _I know you're frightened by,_

 _The thought of what's inside!_

 _Hiding behind my lifeless eyes._

 _Enjoy these 5 long nights_

 _Kick back and grab a slice_

 _If you get killed on the job_

 _We will not cover your loss_

 _So while you're here,_

 _Try not to die!_

They shuddered trying not to sob.

They soon settled into a routine.

~1:00am~

Bonnie was the first to move off the stage and was standing in the backroom. Blood checked the moniters and said to the others "Bonnie's gone and is in the backroom." The other two nodded. Blood checked again to see the blooming rabbit was gone again and was standing in the corner then disapeared. "SHADE CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!" Shadow closed the door and activated the light and they saw Bonnie's shadow. Rusty looked at Blood and noticed she was paler than normal and was shaking. She also had her eyes closed."Blood? You okay?" She looked up and the others gasped her eyes were bright red and glowing. She said in a stuttery voice "I-I-I think-k-k y-y-you shoul-l-ld mov-v-ve NOW!" She had dropped the moniter and clutched her head. Rusty grabbed Shadows arm and ran.

They sprinted around the resturant and they heard Blood scream and a sickening crunch, they began to tear up. Then they saw a shadow enclose them as a shape came hurtling straight at them. Blood landed a few feet ahead of them and turned around. They screamed for she had blood covering her entire being and half her face missing. She began to laugh and soon the five aniatronics had closed in around her friends. Rusty was in shock and Shadow was glaring at the traitor. Blood pointed at them and said in a ice cold, emotionless voice "Get them!"


End file.
